I. Field of Use
The present application relates to the field of lighting. More specifically, the present application relates to changing attributes of a light generated by a light fixture.
II. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable lighting has been around for years, allowing users to change attributes of light generated by light fixtures such as light intensity. Generally, a dimmer switch or other adjustable control mechanism is used to achieve this effect by varying the voltage applied to the light fixture.
Adjustable lighting is also a desired feature for outdoor lighting. Such lighting provides homeowners to illuminate their homes and landscaping, not just for safety reasons, but for aesthetic purposes. There exists a great variety of outdoor lighting and control systems available to consumers, including solar walkway lighting, multi-colored lighting, automatic lighting control systems, zone lighting control systems, etc.
Outdoor lighting systems typically comprise one or more transformers to convert high-voltage, 120 volt AC down to a lower voltage, such as 48 volts AC. Several outdoor lighting fixtures may be connected to the transformer. Each lighting fixture may be customized to provide a desired light intensity, color, and/or beam angle, depending on its location and the subject of the illumination. For example, it is common practice to “uplight” palm trees using relatively high-power bulbs while directing light upward in a narrow beam angle.
Unfortunately, selecting the correct bulb to obtain desired lighting characteristics often involves a time-consuming processes of trial and error. Outdoor lighting installers generally swap a number of bulbs into each lighting fixture to obtain a desired lighting result. This typically involves disassembling lighting fixtures to gain access to existing bulbs, removing existing bulbs, inserting new bulbs, re-assembling the fixtures, powering the lighting fixtures on, and observing the new results.
Another problem with outdoor lights is that, over time, traditional lighting fixtures erode due to the fact that they are constantly exposed to moisture and wide temperature swings. In order to keep moisture from reaching the interior portion of lighting fixtures, i.e., where the bulb is located, one or more pliable seals, O-rings, and/or grommets are used to provide a moisture barrier between two or more mechanical joints, seems, or removable items. For example, many outdoor lighting fixtures use a rubber O-ring to seal a screwable, translucent cap onto a base of the lighting fixture.
To combat this environmental problem, and for increased power efficiency, energy-saving lighting fixtures using light emitting diodes (LEDs) are beginning to become commonplace. Outdoor LED fixtures typically comprise a sealed mechanical structure that houses one or more LEDs that provide light at a fixed power level, fixed color, and a fixed beam angle. Thus, in order any of these attributes, an entire LED lighting fixture must be replaced by another having different lighting attributes. Not only is this process even more time-consuming than changing bulbs in ordinary fixtures, but a large inventory of fixtures, each having different light intensities, colors, and/or beam angles, must generally be purchased, stored, and transported by outdoor lighting installers, resulting in high overhead costs for such professionals.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide outdoor lighting fixtures having adjustable light attributes, while permanently sealing such fixtures to eliminate wear from environmental factors.